


On Our Own, Together

by HogwartsToAlexandria



Series: Marie Ships it All Shorts 2020 [44]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Sam Wilson, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, On the Run, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Pregnancy, Protective Natasha Romanov, Realistic, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Natasha Romanov, Trans Sam Wilson, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23445769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria
Summary: After what went down in the news as the Civil War and Natasha and Sam were joined by Steve on the run, a year goes by that sees them hiding from international police forces. Not ideal for a relaxing pregnancy, but they make it work.MCU Rarepair Bingo 2019/20 Fill, N5: Trans CharacterNatasha Romanov Bingo 2020 Fill, N2: Sam/Nat
Relationships: Natasha Romanov/Sam Wilson
Series: Marie Ships it All Shorts 2020 [44]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649596
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27
Collections: Natasha Bingo, Unusual_Bearings_2020





	On Our Own, Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lionessvalenti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/gifts).



> Hope you'll like this! Made me soft writing it so I hope you get the same vibes from it 🥰

_ "Coming back now, can you run the water for us? Can't give him a choice in the matter or he'll bitch." _

_ "He's right next to you and can hear everything you say, of course?" Steve's voice cracks through the shitty reception of Natasha's burner phone and she clicks her tongue in answer, a side-glance at her partner flipping her off forcing her to stifle her laughter.  _

_ "Yup."  _

_ "Will get right on it."  _

_ "Thanks. See you in 5, Romeo." _

_ "And you, November." _

~*~

The safe house isn't that far from the store they'd deemed safe enough for both Natasha and Sam to go raid - big word for what was essentially a grocery run, but they'd learned to be careful, too many people still looking for them even a year onward and in the middle of nowhere Europe. 

Natasha sighs in relief when they finally step into the house and Sam closes the door with his back. He won't show it, he won't even say anything, but she knows this stress is starting to wear him down. Seven months pregnant is a lot of baggage to trudge around half the world and with the multitude of precautions they only manage to uphold as two soldiers and a spy.

"Come on, let's relax a bit." She says after she's put the bags into the mini-kitchen, kissed Steve's cheek and returned to the cramped living room to find Sam exactly where she left him.

Sam glares at her, or more likely, glares  _ through _ her, but when Natasha turns around and heads into the small hallway to the even smaller bathroom, he follows her. 

~*~

"Would you please sit still!" Natasha exclaimed, trying as hard as she could not to slap the back of Sam's head like their favorite NCIS agent in her frustration. No amount of the shitty bath bubble product they'd found on their last scavenging hunt would calm her nerves if Sam wouldn't just fucking… "I swear to God Wilson, stop fidgeting!"

"I'm not! I'm not  _ fidgeting _ !" Sam hissed, "This tub is just cramped and I'm huge…" 

Natasha didn't say anything. They'd had this conversation every night since they'd reached the new safe house and even Steve's stubbornness was done trying to interfere with Sam's thoughts when they took this turn. She let him wallow a little while, taking advantage of his sullenness to actually help him clean up. 

"Tell me about today." She said when a few minutes had passed and Sam was still drawing idle circles on his belly. 

Natasha was too practical to be pained by the look on Sam's face when he looked at the growing evidence of the life they'd created together. She knew the thoughts passed, and she could help them do exactly that when Sam let her. She also knew pregnancy mood swings were a myth, and this was more about Sam's body and mind being more exhausted than they'd been for years prior to shit show of the Accords. So she let him ride it out, and scrubbed his back. She kissed his shoulder when he finally glanced at her. 

"Not in the mood Tash." he whispered. 

"You were plenty in the mood when you tried to race me to the carts in that weird shop." she winked. 

She squeezed the spongy rag she'd used to rub his back, enjoying the sound of the water gushing out and back into the tub before she scooted over on her knees. They were as face to face as they could be with Sam sitting in the square tub and her outside of it but it was enough. Did she wish she could slide in along with him and make him lie down on her chest? Yes. But Natasha Romanov was, as always, too rational to indulge in self-pity. 

"Wanna try to watch one of the movies Steve found after you're out?" 

"Only if you tell him to stop trying to massage my feet every time they're up," San grunted, and when Natasha managed to lock their eyes together, they both chuckled. 

"Dumbass is just trying to make you smile." 

"I know." 

"Good. Cuz your ankles look  _ bad _ , Wilson," she said, giving a pointed glance at Sam's swollen feet. 

"Not worse than yours." 

"Sure." 

~*~

The couch at least isn't half bad. It's still too small to welcome all three of their bodies really comfortably but after the bare mattresses of Spain, this feels pretty ok. Sam is finally laying down and letting himself relax, and Natasha can let herself do the same, Steve at her back and Sam all against her side, her hand on his belly and his arm around her shoulders. 

"Got a call today," Steve breaks the quiet to talk over McGee's explanation of the newest case. 

Sam shifts so he can look at him over Nat's head and she turns just her head so she can make eye-contact herself. 

"Ramonda, said Bucky's almost ready and if we want to head there and stay, we can." 

Natasha was never one for foolish hopes. She never chased after chimeras, never thought her dreams for truths, never told what she wished for deep deep down. But right then, the words out of Steve's mouth are the most unexpected, and yet most beautiful she could ever have imagined he'd say and she can feel her eyes feel with tears she will  _ not _ shed. 

Sam's arms around her shoulder tightens and when she glances up into his eyes, she sees the same light of hope, and what-if and everything else they haven't said or talked about in those long months since they found out he was pregnant. 

Wakanda could be their light at the end of the tunnel. Wakanda meant comfort and relative freedom and people they could talk to other than the three of them - no matter how inseparable they'd grown over their year and then some of running away from interpol. 

Wakanda meant Sam could give birth to their baby safely. It meant all the nightmarish plan Natasha had started to make in her head for labor in a dingy safe house wouldn't ever unfold. 

She exhaled a shaky, disbelieving, yet relieved breath before kissing Sam's neck, and looking back at Steve. The fool was smiling, his own tears running unashamedly on his cheeks. 

"That'd be great," she said, never one for effusions.

  
  



End file.
